


Set Te Kabii'tra bat tracy

by Floris_Oren



Series: The Guiding Path [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bail is in charge, Cult, F/M, Force Suppression Collar, Jedi Order Reform, Kamino is still a dick, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Palpatine has plans, Politics, The Republic isn't a dunderhead this time around, listen I never said the guiding path were good, peace talks, tags to be added in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Title Translation - Set the Sky on FireWith the Clone War stalled by Peaceful Negotiation's lead by Satine Kryze, the Jedi continue on there reform. However, their problems are never actually solved as Tinway finds a way to gain leverage against the Galactic Senate in the form of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.The Guiding Path, however, won't let that stand for long and Ullia will get her Oracle.(Please read the first fic in this series otherwise this will not make sense.)





	1. Solus - ogir once was a jag

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this finished and posted yesterday, however I ran into a writer road block and just now have gotten it to work. :) so here is the first chapter. There are a LOT of elements to consider. So this will probably take a chapter or two to get going properly. Since this fic will take place on many fronts.

“There once was a man….” Cody whispers into copper hair. The man he is holding is breathing deeply. They sit in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Water slushing it’s way through winding brooks, down a waterfall and into a pond. Over yonder a bit is a carved statue of a woman, she has lost her arms and half her face. As if she had been lying on her side for decade, only to be taken and erected hear in a place of honor. 

 

The weeping woman. 

 

The Jedi didn’t know how this phenomenon happened. But, they surmised that when the statue wept blood, the Force was telling them something bad was about to happen. Something that the Force could not inflict on any of those it blessed with it’s gifts. 

Cody, thought the story sounds a lot like a myth from Mandalore. 

 

“Who fell in love…” he continued his story. “He found his lover in a high place. She’d been cast there, to live for an eternity, yet chained to the rock.” 

 

He speaks softly. Anyone who came upon them would say they were attached. That Obi-Wan was going against the code. Well, Cody figured he was. And neither he nor Kix had the courage to deny him. Not like the Duchess who loved him deeply. Anyone with eyes could see that. 

 

“He climbed the rocks, just to get to her.” Cody continued the story. Obi-Wan slept on. The tea was working, three weeks into the new treatment and he could lightsaber duel with the best of them. Yet, sometimes he grew very weary and fell asleep at the most random times. 

 

Master Finch was looking into other cures. The Death Worm is finally dead after a lot of tests were taken. Maybe they could synthesize an antidote. Yoda did not want to try it on Obi-Wan. The risk of his death was far too great. 

 

Cody decided they could put up with their General falling asleep in random places as long as he was kept safe. 

 

The room had gone dark hours ago. A false sky dotted with constellations from a far off world that no longer existed dotted the ceiling. It gave it the illusion that it was a bright, wide open sky. 

 

It is way past the time that they should have returned. This, however, is nice. Cody likes it. He looked down at the man in his lap and sighed. They were taking a risk. Breaking the rules always came with risk. Things in the Senate were taking much longer than it should have. Even with the new Chancellor, and Anakin’s spy. Things are looking dicey. So far, Duchess Satine had gotten a cease fire between the Republic and Confederacy of Systems. The Clone Army now has a much earned rest. 

 

And from what he has heard from Rex and others, they are looking to settle down and start families. Some have gotten married behind the Republic’s back. And the Jedi...well…...their schism has put them into a precarious place in the media. How it got out. Cody doesn’t know but he is certain that it started out as a rumor, then confirmed. 

 

They don’t watch the holo-news any more. 

 

Cody pulls his eyes from the sky, and his thoughts, as the lighting changed. Gently he traced Obi-Wan eyebrows until the other woke up. “Sir? It’s time to go.” Cody said gently. 

 

“What? Have I fallen asleep again?” Obi-Wan asked, surprised. “How long have I been out?” 

 

“I found you keeled over, so I suppose you fell asleep while you were meditating. At least two hours.” Cody replied. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan sat up. They helped each other to their feet and together left the room. The Temple guards watched as they left the room to make their way through empty halls to the quarters Cody, Kix and Obi-Wan are sharing. Originally Qui-Gon’s quarters. Where he raised Three Padawan’s - one to never be mentioned ever - and then given to Obi-Wan when he’d taken on Anakin. 

 

It was the closest thing Obi-Wan had to a home or sanctuary. The thought of leaving burned Obi-Wan as wrong on so many levels, and yet he knew that eventually he would have to leave the past to the past. He’d spoken to Cody about it on and off. Cody didn’t much understand. But he tried. At least Obi-Wan appreciates it. Cody doesn’t think he can do much more. 

 

“What would you like to eat?” Cody asked. Obi-Wan, once more on his feet, shook his head and pushed away from Cody slightly. 

 

“I don’t feel much like eating, I will in the morning. Right now I’m just tired.” he murmured. Cody thought - for the briefest of parsecs to push - but in the end he didn’t have the will. 

 

“very pirusti, ner kar'taylir darasuum.” he agreed. Mando’a always had a relaxing effect on Obi-Wan. His favorite is them calling him “my love.” - it meant something deeply private to the Jedi. Something he’d never told them. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

~*~

 

“Is he still tired?” Kix asked later. Cody had slept two hours before the holo-board in the living area pinged him awake and he went to answer it. It was able to do long distance holo-calls, even when someone was in hyperspace. Handy, that is. 

 

“Yes, I found him fallen asleep in the Fountain Room.” Cody replied. 

 

“There is no way he can go back to the front lines.” Kix said. “I wouldn’t clear one of our Clones, and I won’t clear the General either. And if anyone does, kindly punch them in the nose for me.” Ki said, then he spat out an oath in Mando’s which Cody ignored for sake of decorum. 

 

“Either way, the Council wants Obi to take up his place again, I think some light work might do him well. I think he’s tired of sitting around waiting and meditating on something that may never get resolved.” Cody said. 

 

“Hmmmm……” Kix nodded. “I can clear that much.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

“By the way, heard anything from Skywalker? Commander Tano joined us yesterday but…” 

 

That’s right, it’s been three weeks. A faction of the Confederacy of Systems had broken away making some other thing that neither could remember the name of; and the Clones had been brought to bear down on the small “rebellion” if it could be called that. More like a planet grab and subjugation of innocent beings into slavery. 

 

Duchess Satine was a very good negotiator. 

 

“That’s good,” Cody said. “I am sorry I am not there.” 

 

“Well, General Windu and Koon and their legions are with us, but we’ll always belong to Obi-Wan and Skywalker.” Kix replied. 

 

“Not that the others aren’t alright.” Cody nodded. Both refused to talk about the Jedi that had gone bad. Umbara wasn’t fresh anymore but many of them had a hard time dealing with it. Even if their Vod’s got out of it alive, thank the Universe. 

 

“Of course. Well, get some sleep.” Kix said. “I love you, and give a kiss from me to Obi-Wan.” 

“I love you too, and I will.” Cody promised. 

 

Then they turned off the connection. 

 

~*~

 

The Morning Council chambers are empty when Obi-Wan shows up for the early morning meeting. He was feeling much better from all of the rest he’d gotten. Coruscant’s sun was just beginning it’s journey into the sky. The city’s Night Life were heading home, and others were heading to work. The view outside these windows of the Temple always reminded Obi-Wan of why the Order existed. 

 

“Feeling better, you are.” Yoda said, walking into the room. His chambers weren’t far; if he needed to go anywhere else in the Temple he usually hitched a ride from some Jedi in need of a lesson or used his hovercraft. 

 

“Yes. Master.” Obi-Wan bowed respectfully. He was dressed head to toe in the sand/brown robes the warrior class wore. 

 

“The others out on the Front or at the Negotiations.” Yoda said, it was only he and Obi-Wan at the Temple. Anakin hadn’t returned after Yoda had opened it again. Obi-Wan reminded himself that it’d been three weeks since the murder attempts. 

 

“Satine will bring matters of War to a close, Padme is working on the Senate.” Obi-Wan replied.He and Yoda took their COuncil chairs, not bothering with any pre-amble. 

 

“Change, the Code has. Jedi, as well.” Yoda said. 

 

“Indeed. I have heard rumblings.” Obi-Wan replied. Bant had done a good job of keeping him in the dark, but when some weren’t paying attention. When he was on one of his walks to build up endurance again….they spoke. 

 

“Guiding Path,” Yoda said. “The schism itself calls.” 

 

“I have heard.” 

 

“Heard, what else?” 

 

“Reeft and Garren have taken the younglings from our Creches, which yes, was my idea to let them. And they have gone to Yavin 4 to re-establish a new Order, they’re folding in with the Guiding Path. A cult, as far as I can find. They use hallucinogens to make the Force within them stronger.” 

 

“Done this, you have.” Yoda noted. Obi-Wan colored, on a previous visit from his Grand Master Obi-Wan had spilt the beans about the tea and how it affected him. He didn’t go entirely into detail, but Yoda surmised the rest. And simply laughed his green ass all the way to the holo-board to tell Mace. 

 

“It wasn’t unpleasant, and I get a small surge of strength through the Force from the herbs, but it can be abused.” Obi-Wan said. “At least I surmise that any not very strong in the Force might abuse it. But it seems that this cult rever it.” 

 

“Troubling, this may be.” 

 

“We’ll have to ask Refft and Garren if they have used it.” Obi-Wan said. 

 

“Safe, the younglings are,” Yoda says. 

 

“But?” 

 

“The Force, ever in motion.” 

 

“Now,  _ that _ is what I call troubling.” 

 

~*~

 

His trip to the Senate building was done after he’d had his tea. The Dathomirian Death Worm had almost killed him. But thanks to the nanotech the worm’s natural intentions had been staved off, but the aftereffects were annoying. 

 

Obi-Wan didn’t want to fall asleep in Bail Organa’s office. 

 

Once he had arrived, he’d been admitted straight away. Then Bail was hugging him. The arms were strong. Obi-Wan had never noticed that about his most dear friend. 

 

“I am so glad to see you. Once I got your message requesting a time to meet, I cleared my whole schedule for today.” Bail said, he brought Obi-Wan over to the couch. 

 

The chambers looked far different from the way Palpatine had decorated. The wall are now an off white color, and hints of gold glint in the room. It’s nice and airy. The feeling has changed as well. Obi-Wan had only been there a handful of times when Palpatine was in charge. He liked it a lot more with Bail here. 

 

“Thank you for seeing me so quickly.” Obi-Wan said, “I would have waited though, I don’t want to take you away from anything important.” 

 

“You are important.” Bail frowned. “And don’t ever think you aren’t. What has the Jedi done to you?” 

 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to explain then closed it. 

 

Bail actually waited for an answer.

 

“I almost wasn’t.” Obi-Wan shrugs. A service droid enter then with tea. Bail served Obi-Wan first, the orange tea swirled into a lighter color as he added cream and sugar. “It’s a bit strong for a first try, so try it this way first.” he said, “It’s a new tea, all the range around here. Energy and what not. It may not hold any properties. But you know us politicians.” Bail joked, Obi-Wan smiled and took the delicate china cup and saucer. 

 

His first sip was indeed interesting. 

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

“I think so, but am hardly biased about tea. As long as it’s leaf water I’ll drink it.” Obi-Wan joked. 

 

“Now, you were almost not a Jedi? I can hardly think of it.” Bail said. 

 

Obi-Wan shrugs again. “I aged out of the Initiates, if we’re not taken on as a Padawan before that time we go into the corps. I got agriculture.” he frowned. 

 

“Oh.” Bail made a sympathetic face at his tea.

“Anyway, I get there, and then Qui-Gon shows up, short story version is that I saved his life and he took me as his Padawan. Later, I left the Order briefly to fight in a War. He went back for me and we renewed our Master/Padawan vows and here I am today.” 

 

“That is a short story.” 

 

“Well, the details don’t matter. I was still a teenager.” 

 

“Teenagers do things like that, staying to fight a war.” Bail nodded. 

 

“I raised one, don’t forget.” Obi-Wan accused jokingly. 

 

“I will ask you for tips on parenting when the time comes, as it stands, Padme is pregnant.”   


Obi-Wan blinked; “she is?” 

 

“We think it may be twins but the Healer Droid said don’t hold our breaths.” 

 

“That is…..amazing.” 

 

“Anakin is happy. They’re buying a place on Naboo. As soon as the Senate gets this war settled, they’re retiring there. Has he not spoken to you?” 

 

“No, but I have been indisposed.” 

 

“I had heard of the murder attempts,” Bail said. “Through the grapevine.” 

 

“Of course.” 

“What do you need from me? You know I will help any way I can.” Bail said. 

 

“I just needed to see you.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “I was being selfish.” 

 

“You? Never.” Bail shook his head. “If it’s one thing the Jedi order makes certain to pound into your heads; it’s that you are the least selfish beings.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“I also hear the Order is going through some changes of its own.” 

 

“Yes, Master Yoda and I were just speaking about that. The Order as we knew it has done its duty but this war has shown me, and the others, that we are flawed. The our Order was flawed from the beginning.” 

 

“How so?” 

 

“The Ancient Jedi moved to put the Order, after the sith wars, under the command of the Senate because they were afraid of what they could do without any oversight. The idea wasn’t to become the Senate’s lapdogs.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Well, the Code we have lived so long by was also established through that same fear. Where they thought they had eliminated it, they didn’t. They dressed it up in a different way, I still believe that fear is the path to the dark side. But we mustn't act in fear. We must rest in the Force and do what it Will’s us. I don’t think the Code was established through the Force.” 

 

“That’s….good…..” 

 

“We have many reasons to change, and if anyone wants to leave and establish a new Order, or join another, we will not cast them aside.” Obi-Wan said. “At least, that is what I hope to put to the Council once we have all members at the Temple at one time. Right now, Master Yoda and I are simply watching. And waiting. This seems to be the direction the Force wants us to take.” 

 

“Well, thank you for telling me.” Bail said.

 

“It won’t disturb what we do for the Senate, but we are the Keepers of Peace, this war has destroyed that, and almost us. We can’t…..keep fighting this War. If a planet wants to leave the Republic, than it should happen.” 

 

“I agree. We could have stopped this war before it started.” 

 

“That wasn’t Palpatine’s plan, he had a long time to plan this and his plans were unfolding even on Naboo when my Master died.” 

 

“Indeed, We want to try him in our courts.” Bail said. “I haven’t mentioned it because you almost died and Yoda seemed rather standoffish at the time when I did try to call.” 

 

“It’s alright, I don’t know. He has a Force Suppressing collar on so as long as it stays intact you should be fine. Of course some Temple Guards might attend, but only to keep him inline and not to interfere.” Obi-Wan said. 

 

“That’d be fine.” 

 

“As for…...the sentence, I cannot tell you much but the Jedi Order would much rather put him somewhere safe….” 

 

“He is a Sith, many supporters are hoping the Jedi would take control of the situation. Especially imprison him themselves. If not in the Temple somewhere else under Jedi Jurisdiction.”   


“Indeed.” Obi-Wan nodded. 

 

“As for Clones Rights, we’re making a lot better headway since Anakin’s spy came through for us.” Bail said. 

 

“I take it a lot of Jedi got stuck on the outside?” 

 

“It’s going down in the history books, to say the least. But Tinway has no leg to stand on. Kamino has already written the papers of ownership to me and I am going to turn that into a bill to free the Clones and make them citizens with all rights.” Bail said.

 

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan put his cup down, only half drunk. 

 

“Are you alright?” Bail asked. 

 

“I’m a bit tired is all, the Death Worm has side effects.” 

 

“You can rest here, I have some work to do but no meetings and nothing pressing.” Bail offered. 

 

“Thank you but I really must be getting back. Cody is waiting for me outside, I couldn’t do that to him.” 

 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” 

 

“I am, thank you for seeing me.” 

 

Another hugging exchange led to Bail holding Obi-Wan’s elbow as he escorted him out of the office and to the anti-chambers were Cody, resplendent in his armour, awaited Obi-Wan. 

 

“Thank you again, old friend.” Obi-Wan said. He looked at them both amused as he was handed off to Cody’s protection from Bail. 

 

“I just worry about you is all.” Bail shook his head. 

 

“I am safe.” Obi-Wan replied. 

 

~*~

 

There was nothing for it; Tinway frowned down at her data pad. To get what she wanted she needed leverage. She looked up just in time to see General Kenobi and his escort, Commander Cody, walk by. 

 

Yes, she thought, that would do. 

 

 


	2. T’ad - Ibac fell teh te kebii'tra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinway finds and opening, Cad Bane is the bane of everyone's live, Obi-Wan is 100% done and Reeft just can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get this chapter up off it's feet was a pain in the ass. I swear. but I wanted to get this done because tomorrow I'm doing more cleaning and arranging of my room and I don't think I'll have to for an update. Sorry. But I will start on ch3 in a bit here to try and get ahead while I can. 
> 
> * in the legends novel, there are a few books that take place around The Maw. A black hole at the midst of the universe. It's just past Coruscant but you have to have direct nav numbers and stuff or else you die. 
> 
> *there is some mando but it's basically "oh no, not again." so you can ignore it.

 

It’s hard to get a good bounty hunter on such short notice, but somehow Tinway - after calling at least three she new personally, and paying five hundred thousand credits for the personal comlink of Cad Bane - she finally had someone competent on the line. 

 

“This afternoon?” the Duros elongated the vowels. Sounding rather pissed about the time table. Tinway didn’t care. She needed that Jedi today. 

 

“I will pay you five times you’re going rate, plus, he has been inured.” she informed the bounty hunter. 

 

There was a thoughtful type of sound from the microphone of the comlink; “Very well, but you must make it seven times my going rate.” Cad Bane replied. 

 

Tinway gritted her teeth, “Very well, you should be able to find the Jedi in the open air market.” 

 

“Very well.” and the link was cut. 

 

~*~

 

The Open Air Market of Level 51 was an interesting place. It hung out over the lower parts of Coruscant on a landing pad. Of sorts. It floated about the city and made contact with many “gates” - where people could get on and off as it pleased them. 

 

The glistening spires around them were staved off by large tree’s, and of course, stands where various retailers sold their wares. Here, the rich of Coruscant could get anything they wanted, from the latest trends, to music, to food, to entertainment. 

 

The midst of the platform held a small stage that was rented out to various bands and dancer throughout the day. Nearby are tables and chairs and there is a small play park for the children. Nannies of the Wealthy took their kids here, they could spend all day out of doors. 

 

Obi-Wan enjoyed the screeches of the wild children; Creche-lings were taught to always be quiet and their fun was mostly meditating. Obi-Wan hadn’t realized how structured and stodgy the Jedi were until he’d been around others about his age who asked him what he did in his down time. What did Jedi do for fun. 

 

His answer. 

 

Meditate. 

 

Yeah, that hadn’t gone over too well. 

 

He remember later asking Qui-Gon what else Jedi could do for fun and why fun things were looked down upon in the Order. Qui-Gon wasn’t all that stodgy even if he did dismiss Obi-Wan’s Unifying Force Dreams. Qui-Gon of course had a whole garden in their apartments. Many Jedi thought he ought to throw the plants out. 

 

Then there were the Jedi who mettled about with machines. Their skills were needed, of course, otherwise how could the Council expect their fleet of ships to be taken care of. But, beyond the usefulness of a skill, hobbies were a huge taboo. 

 

Qui-Gon enjoyed going against the grain. He had learnt how to dance from a studio near by. Which had then turned into a moving meditation which he involved Obi-Wan in. He also encouraged Obi-Wan to do fun things. 

 

Diving into the largest pool in the Fountain room turned out to be a lot of fun, especially when you could get away with blaming your Master. After that, night swims had become his thing. Yet, he hadn’t done that in, oh, many years now. 

 

“Sir, you should sit down.” Cody said. Going through the moving, air market was the fastest way from the Senate at this time of the day. The normal route would have been far too crowded for Obi-Wan. In light of his new medical condition. They were near some chairs. And he was getting tired. Moving around before hadn’t been nearly this…….exhausting. 

 

“Alright.” he agreed. Because maybe getting his wind back would be good. Plus, he hadn’t been out on anything relaxing from the Temple in a while and he’d always gone to this market with Qui-Gon to indulge in some very non-Jedi approved treats. 

 

They moved to a table. A hand on his shoulder and then Cody was off to find something. Obi-Wan didn’t know what or much cared. He watched Cody, as did everyone else. It wasn’t uncommon to see Clones on Coruscant but possibly no one was certain to see one here, and at this time of day. 

 

Obi-Wan folded his arms in his long cloak sleeves. For all the sunshine, Coruscant isn’t a warm planet. Located at the midst of the Inner ring - beyond that is a black hole* - rotating about its sun at a faster pace at a longer distance than most warm planets; had always made Coruscant a bit cooler. 

Their table is by the railing. Now, that’d would be a problem until it gets blown away by low level detonation orbs. And while people are screaming and going for cover. 

 

While Obi-Wan is at a loss as to how he didn’t get any Force Premonitions. A thin line of steel cable wraps around him and he’s yanked off the platform. Losing his lightsaber in the process. The blade extinguished as his hand drops it. 

 

“This is just peachy.” Obi-Wan deadpans at the buildings flying past his face. 

 

~*~

 

Cody didn’t dare shoot at the skiff in fear that his shot may go wide and hit Obi-Wan instead. He radioed for backup. He just knew that if they didn’t get onto the trail of the kidnappers. They’d lose them faster than a gundark in a maze. 

 

“Olar vi slanar tug'yc” muttered to himself. Vastly disappointed that he even chose a spot so near a potential exit for an enemy. To even have left Obi-Wan alone. They should have just left as soon as they got there. 

 

~*~

 

“Taken?” Mace Windu’s holo disrupted into static for a second before becoming clear again. The Council had been called. Yoda had taken Cody under his wing. Uncertain if the Clone could handle Obi-Wan being taken so early in their attachments. 

 

“By whom?” the Korun Master asked. Voice a bit darker. 

 

“Unknown assailant is.” Yoda replied. Ears twitching in what Cody assumed was worry. For all they preached non-attachment. They did a pretty good job at making them. 

 

“Who did Obi-Wan go to see right before he was kidnapped?” Plo Koon asked. 

 

“Chancellor Organa, Sir.” Cody said.

 

“Do you know what they were speaking of?” Mace asked. 

 

“No sir, I stayed outside while they visited. It was a personal call.” Cody returned. 

 

“Prompted something, this meeting, it did.” Yoda said. 

 

“Our men are scouring all the docking ports,” Plo Koon put in. “They found the skiff but no trace of who rented it, or, Obi-Wan. Has anyone found his lightsaber?” 

 

“I have it.” Cody said. “I’ll return it to him when I find him.” 

 

“Did we, perchance, put a tracking chip on him? In his boot?” Ahsoka asked. Her holo appearing next to Mace Windu’s. She was so close to taking her Knight Hood test. They felt it was alright for her to take command of Anakin’s troops under Mace’s supervision. 

 

“At the Temple, he was. Need not worry. We didn’t.” Yoda shook his head. 

 

“Well, it is Obi-Wan.” Mace sighed. “He will contact us when he is able.” 

 

~*~

 

The soft hum of an engine in hyperspace woke Obi-Wan. He didn’t come to with a start. Since the Dathomirian Death Worm debacle, he tended to slowly awaken from whatever sleeping spell he’d just had. Hours, upon hours, later. 

 

“Finally awake…?” the purring voice belongs to only one person. 

 

“Is it afternoon? Bane?” Obi-Wan asked culturally. Better to ask after the time than start any sass before he knew what was going on. 

 

“Just past six, Coruscant time. Kenobi.” Cad Bane replied. He knelt down by Obi-Wan’s head. The Jedi lay on the floor, under a shelf like protrusion. “I didn’t think I hurt you.” he muttered. 

 

“You didn’t. Unfortunate side effect of the Dathomirian Death Worm.” Obi-Wan informed the other. 

 

Cad blinked at the Jedi. He shone a small penlight into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I am to make sure you aren’t hurt.” he muttered. 

 

“I don’t think I hit anything.” Obi-Wan said. Testing his limbs. His hands had been cuffed behind him, his ankles as well. Yet he was able to stretch in the place Bane had put him. 

 

“Does it happen often?” Bane asked. 

 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan frowned. 

 

“What are you doing about it?” 

 

Obi-Wan almost didn’t answer him. “It’s a natural remedy an older Master in the Healer wing recomended for me.” 

 

Bane brought out several packets from a pocket of his jacket, the white packets smelled herbal. “These?” 

 

“Well, I’m not going to die, it just staves off the exhaustion.” Obi-Wan shrugged. Maybe it was wrong to tell the bounty hunter his medical problems. Maybe he should have refuted it. Said he was just tired all the time or something. 

 

“Hmmmmm…..” Bane stood, and then a force field made its way around the free space of the odd, coffin like cell. 

 

“If you sleep the whole way there, that’d be better. I’d hate to actually hurt you, Jedi.” Bane muttered. 

 

“Well thank you for the invitation, I just might.” Obi-Wan chuckled softly. 

 

Then Bane moved away. Obi-Wan could see that wherever he was on Bane’s ship that it was out of the way. He could see a dinette table, a small galley kitchen, and a holo-board. 

 

Planning this escape was definitely going to be fun, and not at all in the way “fun” is defined in the dictionary. More like troublesome. 

 

~*~

 

Reeft did not like calling into Ullia with an update. He did not like getting blamed for Kenobi getting kidnapped when he’d been no where around and honestly it would have looked karking suspisious if he had gone after the man. Since everyone and asunder knew that he disliked Obi-Wan for taking the Council seat. 

 

“Once the Clones come back with the information of who has Kenobi I can go and get him.” Reeft said. Trying to at least suggest a fix for this. 

 

“No, you stay there, as soon as you find anything, you let me know. I will guide you as to what to do after.” Ullia hissed. She was angry. Unlike Jedi who didn’t show their feelings of anger, Ullia was free with it. But not in a way to hurt others. At least, that’s the feeling Reeft got. 

 

“You and the initiate are to stay put, gather any information you can.” 

 

Then she cut the connection. 

 

Reeft growled, if it wasn’t one idiot, it was another. He should just find some distant planet to live on for the rest of his days instead of dealing with all this karked up mess. 


End file.
